


The Light Of The Stars

by typeos



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typeos/pseuds/typeos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>natalie portman as both jane and padme is a blessing tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Of The Stars

Naboo is a planet of water. Water flows through the planet’s core, cloaks the sky in rain, it flows through the city in twisting canals.

Water is the planet’s life. Connecting and ever flowing. Constant yet never the same. A cycle as old as time.

It wouldn’t surprise anyone that the people of Naboo would view life in the same way.

Life always moves in cycles.

She opens her eyes and blinks.

The light is harsh and the pain is unlike anything else she’s felt before. She tries to organize her thoughts into something besides vague fragments.

She is Padme Amidala.

She is the former queen of Naboo and their current senator. She loves her planet and her people. Has dedicated her life to them.

She is mother to Luke and Leia Skywalker. Two beautiful babies, her babies. Babies who will perhaps never know who she is. She tries to reach out for one of them, to at least touch them but her limbs refuse to move.

She cannot help the cry that escapes her because it isn’t fair.

Mother. A word that shouldn’t have so much power. A word that is safe and strong. She cries out again when she realizes that she hasn’t seen her mother in so long and deep in her bones she knows she never will again.

She regrets not spending more time with her family.

She is dying. She knows this and yet she cannot fight it. This is a fixed point in the river that is life but dammit she is angry about it. If her throat wasn’t on fire she would be screaming and kicking.

A sudden pain goes through her and she starts convulsing. A hand reaches out to her, gentle and familiar.

She looks at Obi Wan, memorizes his face. He is afraid but still he tries to be strong, for her or himself? For both of them she decides.

He is the last thing she will ever see.

She is Padme Naberrie Skywalker Amidala. A woman with many names and many faces.She is the former queen and current senator of Naboo. She is the mother of Luke and Leia Skywalker. She is a daughter of house Naberrie. She loves her country, her family.

Obi wan takes her hand and squeezes it. She loves her friends.

“There’s still good in him.”

Despite everything that has happened, she loves her husband. She loves Anakin Skywalker

She closes her eyes.

-

She opens her eyes and blinks.

The light is harsh and bright. There is a hand stroking her face, gentle and familiar.

“Hello” a voice cooes at her “Jane, my little Jane”

She is Jane Foster and she will travel through the stars.


End file.
